Caressed by an Angel of Sin
by ValiantRose
Summary: Kuroo smut. That is all.


It was disorienting; having his sight completely cut off by the dark piece of fabric secured across his eyes and his wrists forcibly bound above his head. It was embarrassing; having his body completely stripped of any clothing and the small giggling laughs from above told him that someone was able to view him in all his naked glory. However, above all, Kuroo was excited, for sinfully talented hands were gliding along his skin in all the right ways making him shiver. As he settled into the touch, he felt a body shift to secure a place in between his legs, restricting his movement even more.

Soon, soft supple lips joined the hands in the toe-curling assault on his body and pressed lightly against his forehead. It only became more difficult to breathe as those lips traveled down his cheek, leaving a trail of small sparks in their wake. They knew what they were doing was all he could think as they began to nip and suck at Kuroo's neck, pulling a soft sigh from him as they did. They began to fixate on that span of skin and god did he moan when they bit down harshly and kneaded their hands into his sides and hips. The biting assault continued down his neck to his shoulder only adding to the pit of tension and arousal curling in his stomach.

He could hear his own breath becoming increasingly laboured and broken, a small giggle vibrating against his skin alerted him that they heard it too. However, they didn't stop their already set pace as the pair of lips and hands continued down his chest, burning him with every touch. With every kiss they lapped at the spot with a wet tongue then let a light breath ghost over his skin causing a chill to course through him. With every chill Kuroo only pulled harder at his bindings with the need to grasp at the one giving him this sweet pleasant torture. Still, the bindings wouldn't budge and they continued their kisses down his chest; rubbing their hands up his arms then down again to his sides.

Kuroo could only grind his teeth when they reached his hips and began to nip at the thin sensitive skin there. He felt himself shaking and becoming ever more frustrated when he realized they were ignoring his stiff erection, coming as close as nipping at the base only to move away. Unconsciously, he bucked his hips into the talented mouth with a whine-like breath escaping his lips. However, his physical plead for friction on his cock seemingly backfired as the lips moved downward to press small kisses into the insides of his thighs. It was driving him crazy; the pair of hands kneading into his thighs, his ass, as they hoisted his legs up by the knees.

They took their time massaging the muscles of Kuroo's legs, moving from his thigh to his calf to pressing kisses into the arch of his foot only to repeat the soothing process on the other leg. The waiting caused the muscles in his abdomen to tighten and his mind kept racing, wondering what they were going to do next. His thoughts were quickly answered when a warm tongue suddenly circled his entrance, making him gasp and arch his back enough to rise off the bed. At first it felt weird but as soon as they started placing short kisses in such a sensitive place he could only feel himself trembling with stimulation. When they started to thrust their small tongue into him he could do nothing but mewl. Kuroo's nails dug deeply into the skin of his palms, the stinging pain of it simply cast away from his arousal filled mind, and his toes curled into the sensations. With every thrust, every touch of lips and tongue, the tension deep within his core grew and brought him closer to orgasm. It wasn't enough. His erection lay untouched for the duration of the teasing and was smearing warm pre-come across his lower abdomen. He tried to form some sort of sentence, a word even, to voice to the other what he wanted, what he needed, but his voice only came out in broken irregular sounds with moans behind every exhale.

"Pl-please-" he was finally able to mutter. Suddenly, he felt a soft vibration surrounding his entrance, like the person was laughing, causing him to suck in a particularly large breath; almost like a hiss. The hiss abruptly turned into a loud gasp as a hand wrapped itself around Kuroo's cock; pressing their thumb teasingly at the tip. Any bit of sanity Kuroo had left was completely obliterated when the hand started stroking him, moving along the length of his cock, twisting and applying more pressure at the tip.

Kuroo thrust his hips into that hand, those lips, and this time they didn't move away from him to continue with another devious but sexual plot. They let Kuroo continue to move; his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic as he got closer and closer to the tension throughout his body finally shattering. It was almost too much; a skillful hand eliciting sinful moans from him and a tongue continuously thrusting into his now saliva slick entrance. His senses flared at the over-stimulation and made him torn between wanting to pull away and move closer while thrusting harder to gain more friction.

Kuroo could feel just how close he was to orgasm and any stopping of movement was not possible at this point. The tension throughout all of his muscles only continued to build and build until he broke in the most mind-shattering way. His vision behind his blindfold faded to white and his abdomen lifted itself from the bed in a tight arc with sticky ropes of come splattering across his chest. As quickly as the intensity of the orgasm came, it soon left, leaving Kuroo using every bit of his remaining energy to figure out how to breath properly. His previously tensed muscles were now in a state of pure relaxation and bliss which left Kuroo unable to even attempt to move. Suddenly, a rough cloth dragged across his chest, presumably to wipe him off, and he was reminded of the other person with him. He wondered just who was able to give him such mind blowing pleasure but even as they untied his wrists and began rubbing soothing circles into them he couldn't summon the energy to find out.

* * *

><p>There's a reason I don't write smut, I'm giggling like a madman right now. Well, here's a little piece that I made for Kuroo's birthday that was supposed to only be a few hundred word drabble and turned out to be an entire 1k fic. Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
